Rainy Night
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: On a rainy night, Abby shows up at Gibbs' door completely drenched, and seems to be completely un-reactive to anything that happens around her. Why?
1. Helpless

**Rainy Night**

**Title:** _**Rainy Night**_

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
>Rating: T or FR13<p>

**Classification**: Romance, fluff, angst.  
>Spoilers: none<p>

**Summary:** On a rainy night, Abby shows up at Gibbs' door completely drenched, and seems to be completely un-reactive to anything that happens around her

**Warning**: Sexual Content in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

**Feedbacks**: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

No copyright infringement is intended

**A/N:** **Thanks to finlaure my new beta. **

**I'm still not feeling good right now I'm have a depression right now and even if I'm fighting against it, it isn't easy at all, everything time I think, I feel better something brings me down again.**

**This story is COMPLETE but will be posted in chapters.**

**Dedication: Laci, this for your my friend, I really hope you'll like it even if a part of the story isn't going to be liked by you, I promise, it's gonna be worth the read, well, at least, I think it will be.**

**If you don't like the idea if Gibbs and Abby being involved romantically don't read this. **

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the others for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. Thanks, Laci, as always.**

_**NCIS**_

_**Rainy Night**_

_**Chapter 1 - Helpless**_

NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was drinking black hot coffee while reading a magazine about wood work. In his opinion, you could never learn enough about something you love doing. When he went to take another gulp of the black liquid gold, Gibbs was met with thin air, and as he took the mug away from his mouth to look at it, he saw that it was empty. He'd been concentrating so hard on his reading that he hadn't even noticed that he had emptied his mug of coffee.

Moving to place the magazine on the small table, he then stands up for a refill, and is about to walked to his kitchen to do so when he hears a knock on his front door.

_Who could be knocking on his door at this time of the night and definitely when it was pouring rain outside?_

"It's open!"

The door didn't open. So he went to his front door his empty mug still in hand. When he stood a few inches from his front door, he reached out and turned the doorknob with his free hand, his eyes widening when he sees who's standing outside his door completely drenched from head to toe.

"Abby!"

Gibbs takes a step aside to let her in. Abbs passes by him a few steps and stays there stoically, as if she had suddenly turned into a robot.

Gibbs is about to close the door when he decides to look outside. Turning his head to the right then to the left, he realizes that he isn't seeing her car anywhere.

She didn't walk through this rain from her place, did she?

When he has closed and locked the door, he turned toward Abby, who was still standing there completely still.

"Abbs?"

No reaction. Abby wasn't even moving a finger; no sound came out either, he felt as he was watching a painting in a museum except that this one in front of him was dripping.

Gibbs called out to her again, but there was still no reaction whatsoever coming from her and it was starting to concern him. He'd never once seen her like this before. Approaching her, Gibbs slowly turned around her to face her and placing his hands on her shoulders, he looks in her eyes.

He was slightly taken aback when he realized they looked empty.

"Abby, talk to me, what is it?"

She didn't. Abby Sciuto had become lifeless. Gibbs was starting to get really concerned. Something was wrong,. He just knew it;. he didn't know what yet, but whatever it was, bad. And there was something else he was worried about, she was soaking wet. She needed to change cloths, she needed a shower or she would end up sick.

Gibbs decided he would do whatever it took to get her dry. He placed his arms around her shoulders and slowly pulled her too him, and just as slowly, he hooked his other arm behind her knees and pulled her up in his arms.

**000**

**TBC...**


	2. Taking care

**Chapter 2 - Taking care **

Upstairs, Gibbs took her to his bathroom. He set her to her feet, but didn't let go of her immediately, he made sure first that she stable. Only then, did he make a step to his bath, Leaning forward above it, he opened both faucets and let the water fill the bathtub.

Turning his attention back to her, he helped her out of her jacket, then her shoes.

"Hold on to me, Abby, put your hands on my shoulders to steady yourself." Gibbs told her which she did.

She could hear him. That was already something. The next step would be to make her tell him what had happened to her tonight.

Gibbs helped her out of her socks next, a little bit later her skirt was pooling around her ankles on the floor followed by her t-shirt. He held her arm softly but firmly to steady her as he made walk out of the pile of clothes that had formed at her feet.

"Don't move, okay, I'm gonna let go of you for one minute."

Gibbs let go of her to turn off the faucets, and reached into the water to check to make sure the temperature was fine.

Satisfied that the water was the correct temperature, the NCIS team leader suddenly realized as he turned back to her that she was standing in front of him in just her underwear. While she was extremely beautiful, this wasn't the time to think of her like his mind wanted to.

He took a step closer to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Abby, I'm gonna help you out of your slip and bra. I promise, I won't look. Is that okay with you?" He asked her and then added, "Blink once with your eyes for yes and twice for no."

Looking at her, he saw her eyes blink once.

Well, he would have to look, but it wasn't as if he would take advantage of her or anything. He would never do such thing and he knew Abby knew it. A few moments later, Abby was standing fully naked in front of him; holding her by the shoulder again Gibbs slowly guided her toward the bathtub as he let go of her just a fraction of seconds to place himself next her and take her hand, focusing his eyes on her face, he instructed her softly but firmly to step in the water.

When Abby was finally standing in the bathtub, he helped her ease down and sit. Once the task was done, he took a washcloth in his right hand and lowered himself to his knees, his left arm resting on the lip of the bath to hold him steady.

Gibbs wet the washcloth and then reached out with it toward Abby, passing softly over her face. Slowly pulling away, his heart broke as he saw silent tears running down her cheeks, but he didn't ask anything - when she wanted and would be ready to do so, she would. Gibbs reached for the shower gel, he knew she liked, poured some on the washcloth, but not too much, because these things had a tendency to bubble heavily. As he put the shower gel back he heard her murmured his name:, "Jethro."

Gibbs naturally answered her, without thinking:, "I'm here, Abbs."

He started to wash her softly. Only then did he realize that Abby always called him Gibbs and not Jethro. He didn't stop his actions as he looked down into her green eyes.

When his icy blue eyes meet hers again, Gibbs watches a solitary tear roll down her cheeks. Gibbs' brain wonders why she might have said his name. It wasn't really as if you could hear Jethro used every five minutes to call a child, and he know she was aware of his presence, so who might she ha...

Then it hit him, there was indeed another "Jethro" in Abby's life, though this one was the German Sheppard, Abby sort of adopted after the Hanson case. While Gibbs continued to wash her, he remembered the case. Everything seemed to indicate that Petty Officer Hanson had been killed by his dog, and the fact that the dog had attacked McGee hadn't really helped.

The team was sure the dog was dangerous because he had killed his owner, everyone but Abby, and she'd been determined to prove them wrong about the dog, whose name was Butch at the time, but she had renamed him claiming that Butch was just too butch. Her choice of name: Jethro, apparently because he was a good dog.

Gibbs smiles that the memory.

Abby had managed to clear the dog from murder charges and after that he had asked the base Commander if she could keep the dog. Knowing how much it meant to her, the Commander had granted the permission, but Abby's landlord had refused, so the dog ended up with Tim. Abby had such a way with McGee, he couldn't refuse her anything He could not make any remark on that because when it came to Abby, Gibbs knew he acted the same.

And this was how Jethro the dog ended up having McGee as a master.

That must be it, something had happened to the dog. If something had indeed happened it would easily explain why she was in such a distress, she had loved that dog so much from the beginning.

**000**

TBC...


	3. Talking

_**Thank you so much everyone for the great reviews! You guys rock! Now up to the next chapter! **_

**A/N: I might be wrong or imagining things, but I feel as if McGee tries to hurt Tony's feeling when he make some remarks. I never felt that way before. I'm just playing with the feeling or impression call it whatever you want to, there is not specific moment in a episode. Like I said it's just a feeling.**

**I can also be me, because I'm not feeling a 100 % happy.**

**Chapter 3 - Talking**

A little later, Leroy Jethro Gibbs had helped her out of bath, dried her, and got her into one of his old NIS sweatshirts. Holding her in his arms again, he took her to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed. Mentally, he thanked whatever it was that had made him wake up late, this morning, making it impossible for him to make his bed like he would have normally.

Old habits die hard.

Laying her on the bed, he pulled the covers over her, and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Gibbs looked down at her and softly tucked a strand of long black hair behind her ear. She looked suddenly so vulnerable and so fragile, that he wished he could make her pain go away.

He felt angry at himself because he didn't know what he could do to undo what had made her so unhappy.

Gibbs knew he couldn't do anything as long as he didn't know what was going on, but it didn't make the angry feeling disappear.

Coffee that's what he needed, maybe after a cup things would go better and he would figure out what was going on.

Standing up, he was about to head for the door when he felt his arm being pulled back.

"Stay..." Abby said in a small voice.

Looking back at her, Gibbs smiled at her and answered: "I'm not going anywhere."

His coffee plans would have to wait.

"Hold me."

Slowly, he freed himself from her grip on his arm and walked around the bed to slide in behind her. His arm snaking around her waist, Gibbs pulled her closer to him, his cheek coming to rest against hers, neither of them saying a word. The silence stretched between then until Abby finally broke it.

"He's dead, Gibbs. He died saving my life," Abby told Gibbs in a small voice.

Not sure of what she was talking about, he pulled a little away from her, and Abby turned her head to look him in the eyes. Gibbs witnessed how her eyes filled up with tears and then started to spill over and roll down her cheeks. Moving a little bit, she buried her face against his chest and started to cry, repeating the same words over and over again.

"He's dead. Jethro is dead because of me."

Gibbs didn't say a word; he just listened to her repeating the same words over and over again, as if it had been a mantra. All he did was tighten his hold around her and wait until she calmed down, which she eventually did, after a while.

He pushed at her shoulder softly with one hand then, so she would be laying flat on her back, his fingers caressing her cheeks.

"Tell me what happened," Gibbs asked her softly.

Abby takes a deep breath before she starts telling the man holding her in is arms what had happened.

"I went to McGee's place to see how Jethro was doing, like I often do; you know, it's not 'cause he stays at Tim's that he's isn't mine anymore..."

Gibbs couldn't help the smile that found its way on his lips at her last words; this was definitely so like her.

Abby continues her relate the events of the night before she ended up at Gibbs' front door. "And I told McGee, I was going let him out, which I did, but then I wanted to get myself something sweet. I know it's not really healthy, but it's so good, and I, for some reason I still can't understand, I told him to wait for me, instead of taking him with me. He did, but then when I was crossing the street, I didn't hear the car that was approaching really fast and the next thing I knew, I was laying on the asphalt, a few inches farther from where I was initially standing..." Abby paused then, her eyes, once again, full of unshed tears.

"Ssssh, Abbs, we have all the time, take a deep breath." Gibbs said as he caressed her cheek lightly with the tips of his left hand fingers.

Abby did what he told her to do before telling the rest of the story. "When, I realized what had happened, I turned around and I saw Jethro laying down and moaning, I rushed to him, called Tim and he brought he to the vet, but it was too late, Gibbs, he couldn't do anything anymore, he was bleeding too much internally and then McGee and I had a fight, it was horrible. He was basically accusing me of killing Jethro! But I guess, he's right. He said I was reckless, I didn't pay any attention to anything except my science. Maybe he's right 'cause the poor thing died because of me.

_I'm really gonna need to have a serious conversation with McGee_, Gibbs thought, because he's unbelievable, first with Tony now with Abby. Tony teases everybody and it's true, sometimes he goes too far, but no matter what, he is never mean. And now each time, Gibbs noticed, when Tim replied, he was hurtful. He really wanted to hurt DiNozzo, which was something the NCIS team leader didn't like at all.

What bother Gibbs the most wasn't really what McGee retort to Tony, it's just the way how he answered him, the tone of voice, he used.

And now making Abbs think she was responsible for Jethro's death, a dog she'd put her career at risk to save? What the hell was wrong with Tim?

It made Gibbs wonder...

What had happened for him to feel suddenly so vehement about his colleague? It wasn't has if was yelling at them or anything, but something was off, and he seemed to irritated with them. What McGee hiding something? He'll dig deeper later on. For now all that matters what the woman lying in his bed.

"Is that why I didn't see your car?" He asked softly.

"It's still at the vet's. And as McGee left me there...

"Are you telling me Tim left you behind? You came all the way down here by foot?"

Abby nodded her head affirmatively. "I needed to clear my thoughts anyway, Gibbs."

Gibbs felt his blood start to boil at her words.

Knowing Gibbs as she did, Abby knew what was going on in his mind. "He's hurt and mad, Gibbs. I don't blame him. I was the one who let out, Jethro. I was the one who sort forced the dog into his life. I killed him" She said in a small voice as fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

That was so Abby, defending everyone even when they had acted wrongly.

"Still, Abby, McGee shouldn't have left you even if the two of you had an argument."

"Don't, Gibbs, please..." She begged.

"I won't if you promise me to believe me when I tell you that none of what happened tonight is your fault."

"I'll try." She answered him.

"Don't try, Abbs, believe it. Try to sleep, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He said as he smiled down at her.

Abby looked up in his eyes for a moment, then satisfied with what she saw in them, she settled herself comfortably in his arms, and closed her eyes, and soon after that Gibbs head her breathing slow and even out, signaling him she had fallen asleep.

TBC...


	4. Raising questions

**A/N:** **Thanks to finlaure my new beta. **

**Additional note: I'm not bashing on McGee, it's true, I'm not going to lie about it, I'm not the biggest fan of Tim and what I write here is this chapter is just an impression I have, but it is also for the need of the story.**

**Thanks so much for the review and story alerts and support, you guys ROCK! **

**I know, I have more than one WIPs and I'm working on it promise, but with what I'm going through it isn't always easy, but I promise, I'm doing my best.**

**Chapter 4 - Raising questions**

During the night, when he was sure, Abby was fast asleep, Gibbs slowly slip out of bed, making sure not to wake her up. The poor thing really needed some sleep. Abby had been through traumatizing events. She loved her neighbor as she loved herself; she loved everyone and every creature on Earth so to speak.

And it was an aspect in her, Gibbs really loved and admired. No matter how what a person looked liked, tall, small, black, white; or if they were able to walk or needed to spend a life in a wheelchair or if a person had a disease or none, if she saw something good in them she would love them, just the way they were. It was without a doubt one of her greatest quality in his eyes. He had never known anyone that managed to see good in people like she did.

Abby knew a awful lot of things which was normal, she was a scientist after all and sometimes when, he came down in her lab asking her if she had found something on a case, she started to explain how she'd found it or what she had found...

Most of the time, he felt lost in her explanation because of the vocabulary she was using simply because she was used to it. She would just look at him then sensing she'd lost him and just start to explain again with other words, but never would she make you feel stupid or inferior. No, she always would find a way to make you feel at ease. It was just who she was. He loved her for that.

Gibbs opened his cupboard and reached for a mug, he turned around and walked to his coffee machine to pour some of the dark liquid in the big cup, he'd just taken out of the cupboard, all the while thinking what he could do to help her feel better,..

Absently placing his lips on the mug he was holding in his right hand, he kept thinking about what he would do, and making a mental note to have a little chat with NCIS special agent, Timothy McGee. If Tim didn't get that he wasn't behaving properly then, he Gibbs would be the one to find him a little name that he would use for him and would conveniently let it slip out while talking to DiNozzo . Then Gibbs would be sure the entire federal building would know about it in no time and the nickname wouldn't be _Elf Lord._

It was not because he had some money, thanks to the success of his books, that he had the right to think, he could change attitudes or the way he acted at work and specifically around him or Tony. No one was better than any other, everyone has different abilities, but that didn't mean they meant less or more, their abilities, just made the team as good and efficient. He was also going to tell him to eat a bit more, because he was giving the impression that weight wasn't the only thing he was losing. If he kept going like this, his bones would be the only thing visible left of him. A bit more and his brain cells will be eating themselves in order to have some food.

Why did he lose so much weight in the first place, anyway? Losing weight isn't a bad thing, but losing too much of it could be really dangerous. Gibbs needed to figure out what was going on with him. But first, he needed to care for Abby.

Gibbs finished his coffee, giving everything a little more thought. When his mug was empty, he put it in the sink and let some water run in it before; he headed for the stairs again. He kicked his shoes off and his socks followed them. After setting his socks in his shoes, he picked them up and went upstairs.

He made a stop to his bathroom, switching on the lights; dropped his shoes at the door before he entered the room and changed t-shirts, . He then stripped out of his pants, leaving him in his boxer's shorts, all the while his thoughts drifting toward Abby.

Sighing heavily, he switched off the lights of his bathroom and heads for his bedroom where he was going to take his place back next to her in his bed. And for a moment, he couldn't help his mind of wondering further. If only...

When he watched her sleeping, Gibbs realized he had stopped seeing her only as the NCIS forensic scientist a long while ago. When had it changed? He didn't know exactly, all he knew was that when Abby came to visit him in his dreams, he wasn't only giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. No, he was kissing every curve of her beautiful body, worshiping her like she was a real goddess which to him she was. Leroy Jethro Gibbs dreamed almost every night of her now. He was making love to his favorite member of his team. And more than once when he woke up, he needed to clean himself and put his sheet in the washing machine.

That was how strongly the NCIS forensic scientist affected him, he realized then that she didn't only affect him physically. She also brought back so emotions and feelings he had forgotten for so long. He felt good around her at easy; her presence only could soothe him.

Realization drowned in at that moment that he'd fallen in love with her. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was in love.

But he wasn't going to let anything happen between them, he would not tell her he was having feelings for her. No, she was young, beautiful and full of life, and he...

He was old, well maybe not old, but his habit and kinks. He had his routines. No she deserved the best and the best for her was definitely not her. He would love her in secret. Even if she seems to share the same feelings, the body language told him so.

She was too good for him and still he couldn't stop thinking what it would be like if they were together, he couldn't help himself even if he wanted too because Abby was always there for him whenever he needed her. He could ask her anything and she wouldn't question him. No matter what mood he was in...

He was grumpy, she was there. Did he feel angry? Abby was there. When he was in a good mood when they had managed to prevent the worse that could happen to a kid, she was there too. She always knew what to do or what to say to make him feel good. A word, a touch it was always right. It didn't matter what was happing in his life, Abby was there, every step of the way. Sometimes all it took to make his day was her smiling at him or even just her looking at him with her big green expressive eyes and he was lost.

She could make him forget all his troubles, by just standing close to him. NCIS special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't the kind of person that let anyone near him easily because of the traumatic experience that had been the loss of his wife and child,

He had remarried three times more, in the hope the chase away the emptiness he was constantly feeling, make the pain more bearable and it had worked. It had really worked for a while, but it never lasted, his wives always ended up leaving him because they felt that something was missing. He was there with them, physically that is, but mentally and emotionally he often seemed to be miles from there, in another place and with someone else.

Shannon and Kelly were still lingering in his mind, he couldn't let them go, and as he couldn't let them go, he couldn't plainly live his marriages, they were doomed to fail. Gibbs finally decided to Gibbs up, he wasn't a quitter by nature - and he still wasn't today, but when it came to have a relationship with a woman, he doubted he still had the feeling and the want to start something that would last, he didn't want to make any commitments anymore.

Women came and left his life and bed, and he was fine with that, none of them wanting more than what he could give them, Gibbs was a broken-hearted man and he had managed to build himself some strong walls to shield himself from being more hurt emotionally.

Everything was working just fine, until Hollis Mann came around, He at thought for a brief moment that he could have worked or was it more that he wanted it to work because he was starting to feel lonely? A question he was still asking himself today.

Gibbs wondered how she had managed to blind him the way she had because during the time he had been with her, he hadn't seen or better said, refused to see what was going on with his team. None of them liked her and she was hurting each one of them purposefully, but her favorite toy to play with had been, Abby.

Mann just loved to diminish her importance in resolving cases and with each and every opportunity, she let slip that he didn't really need her, that she, Hollis, was the woman he needed. Tony had tried to tell him, Ziva had tried and even McGee, but he just wouldn't believe them.

Was it just because it was easier to deal with not seeing the truth under his eyes or was it because he wouldn't or couldn't admit his judgment wasn't unerring? The woman, he thought he could have gone further with and have a real relationship with was in reality everything he hated.

And then one evening she made the mistake every member of the team hoped she would once do. She found an envelope that was addressed to him and opened it. She listened to the tape it contained, and the voices of his beloved wife and daughter filled the basement.

An eye opener to him, and not even an hour later she was gone and out of his life forever. His team never knew why, she'd disappeared, but none of them ever complained about the fact that they were not seeing her anymore.

He had never excused himself about the way he had treated them, it wasn't necessary, he was the team leader after all and he wouldn't break one of his own rules. At least, not at the time, though there was one person he wished he had apologized to. That person was Abby

**000**

Gibbs slipped back into bed behind her and let his arm rest on her waist. Abby moaned and stirred before opening her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was feeling warm. Gibbs was still there like he had promised her he would. She smiled to herself, but the feeling of comfort and happiness of being held by him was rapidly shadowed as she remembered why she had ended up in his bed in the first place.

Jethro the dog was dead... Dead because he had saved her life.

Immediately guilt took a firm hold on her followed by a tremendous sense of emptiness. Gibbs felt her shiver and tightened his hold on her waist.

Abby's next move happened on impulse, she turned in his arms, pushing herself slightly up, and she looked at Gibbs and pushed her body against his forcing him softly to lie on his back. As he was looking at her surprisingly, Abby then went down all four, right before, straddling his hips.

She was smiling down at him, he didn't react too stunned by her actions, he looked at her looking at him as she slowly bent down, stopping her movement a mere inch from his lips, he could feel her warm breath caress his lips.

Alarm bells went off in his head. He needed to tell her they couldn't do this... that it was a mistake, he had too, but he couldn't because of what his heart was telling him to take the risk, and against his common sense Gibbs to let her have her way because deep down Gibbs knew that when you had to made the right decision there was only one thing he could do: follow his heart.

TBC...


	5. An amazing way to feel better

**A/N**: **First of: Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean more than you think, guys. I'm starting to feel better if I forget that, I have pain in my leg. The doc last said there was nothing to be seen or found, no phlebitis, but I know, I'm not imagining the bloody damn pain in it.**

**Sorry for the delay, but my legs are hurting like crazy and well let's when you are in pain, the only thing you can think of is pain. **

**Thanks to finlaure my new beta. **

**This chapter is focused on Abby and Gibbs entirely. **

**Warning: SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Chapter 5 - An amazing way to feel better **

She was so close, her mouth was open, she brushed her lower lip with his upper one, just a sensual caress before pulling away looking him in the eyes, then she titled her head to the other side, and leaned in closer again before repeating the gesture.

Gibbs couldn't react; all he could do was looking at her and feel. Just that amazing brush of her lower lips against his mouth was initiating a fire inside of him. No woman, he had ever been with, had managed to do that from something so simple, except... No, he wasn't going down that road again, he had to start trying to let the past behind him.

He knew he had to try and not only try, Gibbs had to. Shannon wouldn't have want him to live in memories of what had been, he knew it, but sometimes, it was so damn hard, no one knew him like she had. Nobody could, how could they even try, Jethro Gibbs didn't let anyone in. Since he had lost them, he had been building walls around him to protect himself from feeling anything intense for anyone. Not feeling anything meant that he wouldn't be hurt. If you didn't get attached, you wouldn't be sad if you ever had to lose something, right?

At first sight, that philosophy was perfect, except there was a tremendous catch to it. Building a wall around him was protecting of the emotions, yes, but it also made him feel empty inside, and that was even worse. So, he had created a very small breach in the fortress; in order to let the feeling come in, but not too much, just enough so he wouldn't feel that empty anymore.

Not that it had helped him much because he had ended up three ex-wives. Followed by a few one night stands, not that great either until one day someone had come into his life. A woman, definitely not like one he had ever met before,. She was not that petite, instead slender, dressed unconventionally, short skirts, a collar, boots, that he had asked himself sometimes, how she would walk in those. Pitch back hair that was set in two pigtails, amazing green eyes, and she worked on his teams as a forensic scientist, he was her boss. They had rapidly become friends as well, but had stayed very professional at work even if every member of the team had noticed since she had arrived he had changed though the changes were very subtle, they were there.

Her name was Abigail Sciuto, and she had found the tools, to slowly enlarge the gap to finally being able to enter the fortress and now here she was straddling him and doing wonderful things to him with her lips.

_Oh God, she's doing it again._ It felt so good, no woman he had even known had ever started a kiss like that, it was so sensual, so sexy, but he needed to tell her this couldn't be, he had to.

It took him all the strength he had to be able to push her away from him.

"Abby... Stop it." He told her in a voice he wanted to be firm, but failed, he know it the moment to words came out of his mouth, the words not sounding very convincing to his own ears.

"Gibbs, please don't. I know what you're thinking. And you've set your rules, like rule number twelve for a reason, but it can happen that a time comes in life where you have to break your own rules to do the right thing and this is the right thing to do, Gibbs. I know, I've lost "my" dog and I admit it has probably been the trigger for me to finally make a move, but I'm a big girl, Gibbs, capable of making me own choices, make her own decisions. Life is full of sadness and difficult times, but it's also full of wonderful things and I believe that love is one of these things. I love you, Gibbs, I've been love with you for a very long time now, I want you, and I know you want this as much as I do. I can see it in your eyes. I know it's taking a big risk, but I know in my heart, it'll be one worth taking. Don't fight it..."

She was right, he wanted this too, so much so, but he still was convinced that this was a mistake, what if it didn't work out? How would they then be able to work together again? What if he ended up, saying or do something that would offended so much that resigning would be her only option?

Abby looked at him in the dark room that was only lit by moonbeams shining through the curtains of his bedroom window which he had forgotten to close. As he watched her watching him the way she did it was just an amazing experience. Her face was surrounded by light just in the right angle she looked like an angel.

"Abby, I don't want us to regret this in the morning. I don't want you to wake up in the morning and realize you've made a mistake. I don't want you-us-to do something on an impulse because, you want to feel better."

"Gibbs I won't regret it, ever, what if it works out and we are happy together?" Abby told him in a firm voice, she didn't know she would possess at this particular moment, due to the fact she was so close to him. Then she added, "I've wanted this... being with you like this... since the day we met." Abby confessed and she softly pressed her lips against his, the contact almost ended immediately.

'_How did she do it, to know what I was thinking? How did she know me so well? Why is she torturing me like this? Why does having her so close to me, feel so damn good?_' Gibbs thought to himself.

"Abby..." Gibbs started but he was cut off, by the pressure of her lips on his once more.

"No, Gibbs," she said when she released his lips. Abby smiled seductively at him. "Don't think so much, just allow yourself to feel how good this is... Do you feel the electricity pass through your body when I do this just like it runs through mine?" She said, leaning in to kiss him again, this time Abby went a little further, caressing his lips with her tongue to seek entrance.

There was no use trying to convince her not to do this, he knew it, she would keep breaking all his arguments, so he decided that it was best to let go and enjoy what was happening between them.

Gibbs felt a shiver run through him as she did so. He found himself granting her that permission.

This was so sexy, as Abby was demanding permission, but it was still his call. She wasn't forcing him into anything, she wanted to show him, they share something more, he realized. He felt her tongue searching for his, and when she finally did find it, he gave in and let her have control of the kiss; he loved the play motion of her tongue with his.

The kiss was very slow and sensual because Abby was taking her time kissing him. She explored every inch of his mouth, and Gibbs could not hold back the moan that escaped him as she kissed him .He couldn't deny the fact that he was burning inside and soon after he found himself kissing her back, his tongue playing with hers, the feeling was exquisite.

Gibbs's arms slowly found their way about her, one hand rested on her back while the fingers of his other hand tangled in her pitch back hair. Abby let out a moan of appreciation when she felt is tongue licking her palate softly. The moan that followed by a gasp as Gibbs flipped her on her back, letting go of her lips for just a second or two to be able to look at her in the eye.

'_How have I been able to resist her for so long? Kissing her feels so good.' _Gibbs asked himself.

Abby was so right, but what she didn't know was that when she told him to not to fight it, he had known she'd been right. He couldn't deny their chemistry. Gibbs suddenly realized their teasing had been some prelude to what was bound to happen between them later, and today was that later. Today, their lives would be tangled together forever in a way that no one and nothing would able to ever destroy.

He smiled down at her and captured her lips, then slowly pushed himself up on his arms, sure she wouldn't let go of his mouth. Indeed Abbs didn't let go of his lips, going up with him, slowly he ended the kiss,. Abby fell softly backward on the bed again as he followed her.

Gibbs looked at her intensely for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her quickly before letting go of her lips and proceeded to give some more attention to her so beautiful slim neck,. Abby arched it slightly to give him better access. Gibbs was running his tongue along the lines of her spider web tattoo.

Gosh, the sensation on her neck felt so good, he was really taking his time tracing every single line of the black spider web that was drawn in her neck, and she couldn't stop her body from wriggling slightly under his. She wanted so much more... she wanted to have his tongue in other places of her body

Her hands found their way under his T-shirt to caress his back, letting them run up and down before pulling his body even closer to hers,. Abby felt her body sink deeper in the mattress under his weight and she loved it.

It didn't take long before she gasped in delight when she felt Gibbs's fingers grip the Navy sweater she was wearing and pushing the fabric up her body, never ceasing his ministrations on her neck. Gibbs pulled the sweater up until it was right under her breasts, then his hands slid under sweat shirt to kneed the soft mounts,. Abby moaned in pleasure, she liked feeling his hands on her skin.

Gibbs's hands moved further up her body involuntarily pulling the shirt with them. As he did so he decided to help her get rid of it so he motioned for her to push herself up enough so he could pushed it over her head. But in order to do so he had to stop what was doing on her neck, which made her make a loud groan of protest in disappointment.

Jethro wanted to go give some more caresses to her lovely beautiful breasts and body intending to replace his hands with his lips, but she stopped him by snaking a hand to the base of his neck, bringing his head toward her and drowning him to her. She fused her lips with his in a hungry kiss, their tongues once dueling with one another, brushing, against each other.

God, kissing someone had never ever felt so good and hot. How had she managed to survive without being able to locked lips with him for so long? She knew she was a good kisser because she had been told so by some of her boyfriends before, but compared to Gibbs...

They broke the kiss in desperate need of air after a moment, and without even realizing what she was saying Abby told Gibbs, "I love you."

At first Gibbs tensed at the words she had just said, not because she had actually said them, but because a lot of women tend to say them when they were about to make love or while making love,. Gibbs knew Abby loved him, but he wasn't sure for some unexplainable reason that she loved him the way he wanted her to. The way you could love someone without restrain, unconditionally no matter what happened,. Deep in his heart he knew she did, but he didn't trust his heart just yet, he needed to see it, see that statement in her eyes. And when he looked into them, he knew, he saw pure love shining in them.

Gibbs didn't really know why he had doubted her words. He shouldn't have, because he knew her, and he trusted her. Maybe it's because his heart is afraid, not of what could happened if things went wrong between them, but of what it might expose it to, if everything went terrifically. Jethro suddenly realize that, that was his biggest fear. Feeling again and enjoy being with someone who loves you, for what you are. Like Shannon had. done for him before.

As if sensing his thoughts, Abby told him softly:, "Gibbs, you're not betraying her, them,. She loved you with everything she had, and therefore she would have wanted you to be happy. She would have wanted you to move on. Shannon would want you to find some you can love, really love. Gibbs I will never ask you to choose between me and them, you know that, I love you too much for that, I meant the words. I love you like I've never love anyone else in my life. I want to be with you for you with, not for whom I would wish you to be and by the way that would be impossible for me because I wouldn't want you any other way, Gibbs."

Her eyes were shining anew with love for him, there was so much love in them that Gibbs needed to swallow hard against the knot forming in his throat and hope that he would start to understand that with her he was safe. She would never hurt him and if she did it would never be intentionally.

Abby's eyes filled up with tears of joy the moment; she saw a light flicker in his eyes that made them bright and so much bluer. For a second the forensic scientist forgot how to breathe when she understood, that Gibbs felt the same way about her and that he had decided to surrender to his feeling for her, by destroying the remaining of the walls of his fortress for her, willingly giving her his heart.

He was going to show her just how much he loved her.

A smile appear on his lips as he bent down to kiss her again, the kiss didn't lessen in intensity as he let his one of his hands wander on her body stopping at her breasts, tracing the lines of it with his index finger, the simple touch make her buck against him.

He needed to memorize that, Abby seemed to be very, not to say extremely responsive to his touch, this was going to be fun. He broke the kiss in need of air and then started to kiss her neck again leaving wet traces as he kissed his way to her breasts at the exact place where he had just touched her with his finger. Meanwhile, Abby let her hands run down his back to take hold of the sides of his T-shirt and pulled. As he felt the fabric move, he reluctantly let go of what he was doing for a few seconds, the time it took to get rid of the piece of clothes.

Once more, Abby had other plans. She wanted to feel his lips on hers again preventing him from placing his mouth on her chest again. He had to laugh inwardly at that, never had he let someone take the lead like this, and with her, he just couldn't resist, he felt like comparing himself to a puppet. Abby pulled the stings and he let it be, and what surprised him the most was that he actually enjoyed it.

He went to steal a kiss on her lips, then he started kissing her neck while her hands placed themselves on his chest brushing the skin softly. She smiles as he stops kissing her neck just a faction of seconds at the sensation her hands created on his chest, then lower to the waistband of his boxers, letting her finger run right about the elastic that maintained the fabric on his hips and enjoyed the feeling of his muscles contract on her touch as he gasped.

Abby loved feeling Gibbs react to her touch, it made her feel powerful. Never in her wildest dreams, and she had once thought about that one day, that she would have that kind of impact on him. Her reverie was interrupted by the feel of his hand on her abdomen, his fingers were playing with the waistband of her slip without actually going any further, and it was royally frustrating her. Gibbs played in such a way with the fabric that was the last barrier before he would see fully naked, that he was calling for more.

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk.. Now he was the one having an intimate power over her, he knew what she wanted, but was resolved to deny it to her for a little longer. His eyes travelled over her body to her face and notices her eyes were closed even though her head was turned to the left side, her fingers starting to curl around the sheets softly and it suddenly hit him, that he had wanted see, Abby like this for a very long time,. The only thing was that he had always blocked or at least tried to block the thoughts or even fantasies he had about Abby, thinking it had no use. Why admit something to yourself when you know that the simple idea of it hurts too much because you can't have it.?

And now here he was, about to touch Abby in her most intimate place of her body because that's what she wanted. She loved him in the way he had dreamed so often she would, he realized.

God she loves me...

A flow of intense emotion ran through him at that thought.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he focused his attention back on her, teasing her through her panties, and she bucked against hands, as a rather loud moan escaped her. Gibbs chuckled. "Wanting something, Abbs?"

The darker spot that had formed itself on her panties only confirmed what he already knew she wanted.. His hands went to caress her hips in a very soft motion,.

"You know full well what I want." she snapped at him, in a rough voice that, he found very sexy.

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. He obliged her then by hooking his index fingers, under the waistband of her panties and applied a slight pressure to indicate her to lift her hips. Abby did so and he pulled the material down her legs, throwing it away without carrying much of where it would land.

She was gorgeous, perfect.

His fingers caressed her left leg first up and down,. Abby whimpered, at the feeling.

No matter how simple the gesture was Abby's body reacted, it was crazy,. She'd been with more than one man, but none of them had made her body feel like Gibbs could as he knew instinctively where and how to touch her for her to feel good.

"Gibbs, please..." she begged.

A brush of his hand on her thigh and finally, he slid his fingers into her. She bucked against him instantly groaning in pleasure,; he knew exactly what he was doing with his finger and touched just in the right places. Abby's breathing became labored, and she struggled keeping her hips against the sheets, so Gibbs placed his free his hand on her abdomen, to push her back.

Abby's finger's grabbed the sheets and the fire building within was becoming more intense with each and every motion of Gibbs finger within her,. I it become even worse when he inserted a second finger and Abby though her heart was going to explode as fast as it was beating.

Jethro was starting to have difficulties on his own, due to the fact that his body was reacting and he was having the impression his boxers were beginning to shrink, as he cock was hardening with every second that was passing by.

One last little pressure to the so precious little nerve and she explode screaming his name over and over again, as she experienced one of the most powerful orgasms she's ever had in her life. Her body struggled to calm down so he removed his hand from her belly and held her to his body to ease her coming down. The waves of pleasure that rolled though her slowly lessened in intensity, her breathing was still labored and it took her another four to five minutes to fully be able to breathe normally.

While, Abby was gradually coming down from her high and breathing some kind of regularly Gibbs had taken off his boxer shorts. He would have loved for her to do so, but if hadn't gotten rid of the shorts he would have he would have gone crazy. He needed to free his erection. After he had done so, Gibbs lay down next to her, smiling at her as she looked at him with a satisfied, lazy expression on her face.

"Kiss me," Abby asked him in a rough, still full of desire voice.

Gibbs kissed her then, caressing her cheek with his fingers, while she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her as their kisses rapidly deepened, their tongues tangling with one another fighting for control. While his other hand caressed its way down her body and stopping at her knee, but pulled at it and bringing it up to his hip, making Abby moan when she felt his manhood brush against her thigh

She let her hands slide down caressing his shoulders before sliding them under his arms caressing his shoulder-blades and curling her fingers 'round his shoulders.

Perfect, she was anticipating what he wanted to do, for some reason Gibbs wasn't the least surprised, they were intimate the way they were at work, she anticipated what he wanted. Abby hooked her leg around his waist and he pushed her softly into the mattress again as he entered her in the process. Abby gasped at the amazing sensation of being joined so intimately with him.

As she was fully lying on her back, she broke the kiss as he hooked her other leg around his waist locking her ankles together on his back. Her eyes looking at him in such a way, he was he lost himself in them as they let their bodies adjust to each other.

And then it happened, Gibbs told her the three words he thought he wouldn't tell.

"I love you, Abby." He told her, tenderly.

Surprised, Abby just stared at him for a few seconds before she smiled at him, and captured his lips in a passionate kiss as she had seen in his icy blue orbits that he meant the words. I He really loved her.

The forensic scientist knew that saying those three words was a tremendous step. He was ready to walk toward his future. Abby bucked against him urging him to move which he did.

Thrusting inside her and then almost withdrawing completely only to plunge back into her again, she moaned in pleasure as he did it over and over again hitting her at just the right angle, meeting him thrust for trust as she felt that familiar sweat ache build inside her again.

Her finger nails digging in his shoulders, her heels where pressuring his back more forcefully and she was breathing with more difficulty. Gibbs's was struggling to breathe as well, as he thrust into her faster and faster, until he exploded and emptied himself into her.

His body shuddered as his orgasm hit him in a powerful wave that rolled through him rather violently, triggering Abby's own orgasm, throwing her head back into the pillow calling his name when she came for the second time that night.

When Abby's body had calm down enough she let go of Gibbs disentangling her ankles from his back, she stretched her legs and he rolled off of her. He pulled her to him and her body shuddered slightly she felt a tiny wave of pleasure hitting her as she moved closer to her, placing her head on his chest, letting her arm rest on his waist. Abby kissed his chest when he kissed her hair.

"That was..."

"... Amazing" Gibbs finished for her.

"Totally mind bowing. And such a great way to feel better," She said in sleepy voice.

"Sleep, Abby, I'm not going anywhere." He told her as he felt fatigue was taking him over as well.

Abby closed her eyes, a smile on her face. Soon they were both fast asleep, happy to lie in each other's arms.

6


	6. Ticklish morning

**A/N**: **First of: Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean more than you think, guys. I'm starting to feel better if I forget that, I have pain in my leg. The doc last said there was nothing to be seen or found, no phlebitis, but I know, I'm not imagining the bloody damn pain in it.**

**This in the final chapter before the sequel called "There is always a Sunrise" where it will be explain why McGee is acting the way he does.**

**Thanks to finlaure my new beta. **

**Warning: none, unless maybe, you might feel something reading a certain part in this chapter.**

**Beta's note - And severe Sweetness**

**Chapter 6 - Ticklish morning **

Like he had done, a few hours earlier, Gibbs was very careful not to wake up, Abby as he slipped out of his bed around six thirty the next morning. Gibbs had been woken up by a need to go to the bathroom. He grabbed his clothes on his way out of the room, praying silently that she wouldn't wake up before he would come back.

He had promised her he wouldn't go anywhere, but he had also made a promise to himself that he would make her feel better. The night they had just spent together had definitely helped her feeling better, but he still wanted to do more...

Last night had him also feeling better as he had been able to say the most difficult words for him to say. Signing _**I love you**_ to her was easy for him, but actually say the words, was something else entirely. Hearing his own voice saying the words to Abby had been liberating for him.

And he knew exactly what to do, but first things first. He needed to get dressed and make a few calls. Tony would probably wonder why he was giving him the lead, but he didn't care, his senior field agent would have something to think about for a while. He smiled to himself as he switched on the light in his bathroom.

After a quick shower, he put his clothes back on from the day before. He would put on fresh ones later on when he got back. This was too important, he had to take care of this first for Abby.

As he took a rapid look at himself in the bathroom mirror, Gibbs smiled, he felt good, and good about himself. Abby was his angel, since he had told her he loved her last night, he felt so much better, as if something had been lifted from his shoulders. When he was done combing his hair, Gibbs turned off the lights of the bathroom and went downstairs where he grabbed for his cell phone and headed for his basement.

There Gibbs called his father. Jackson picked up after the third ring, fumbling to turn on the lamp on his bedside table.

"Jackson Gibbs"

"Hey dad." He greeted his father.

Jackson reached for his glasses and pulled himself straighter in his bed intrigued at why his son would call him at such an early hour of the day. The older man panic for two seconds thinking that something bad had happened. But then he remembered the way his son had greeted him, there had seemed to be some happiness in the tone of his voice.

And although, Jackson would never tell this to him, he hoped Abby was responsible for it. Gibbs's father had liked the NCIS lab rat from the very moment he'd met her. The girl had something about herself that attracted you to her like a magnet. He had also seen the way his son looked at her, when she was looking somewhere else, and the same little game was played by Abby as well. It was obvious that those two were in love.

"Hey son, is everything alright?" The older man asked automatically.

"Yeah, dad, sorry to call this early, but I have a favor to asked you. Does your friend, still have German shepherd puppies to sell?"

"Yes, he does, why want to buy one?"

"Actually, yes..."

At Gibbs words, his father's interest was prickled. Dogs had always loved Jethro and while his son did too, he knew Leroy wouldn't have one because he wasn't willing to leave the animal alone during an entire day. And now he was calling him to know if his friend still had puppies because he wanted to buy one. A huge change must have happened in his son's life.

"Yes, he does, because one of his dogs, Brownie, has had puppies four weeks ago. Want me to call him for you, son?"

"That would be nice, dad, thanks. But could you just tell him it's rather urgent..." He told his father and hesitated a moment because he didn't want his. Dad to imagine things, but he also knew of found of Abby, his father was too. So he added, "... It's for Abby. It's real important. Dad."

His father was a bit surprised, but it was more because Jackson wouldn't have expected his son to admit he would do something like that for someone else, but on the other hand, the moment he had met Abby, Jackson had known that she was different from any other person he had ever met. Jackson wasn't the kind of man that would stick his nose in someone else business and definitely not his son's, but his curiosity had been prick when Gibbs had said the dog was for Abby and that it was important, so he asked.

"Son, why is this so important for you?" Jack knew that his son had said it was important for Abby, but something in his son's voice told him it was important for him as well.

Surprising himself, Gibbs was suddenly telling his father everything that had happened from the moment the NCIS forensic scientist had knocked on his door until the present.

Jackson Gibbs smiled when he ended the phone call with Gibbs. His son had finally found the one that would help him move on a fact Jackson was sure of. The realization made tears water his eyes.

He took a deep breath before picking up his phone once more to call his friend and ask him if he could have one of Brownie's puppies for his son.

**000**

Five minutes later, Jackson called Jethro back, saying that everything was okay. His friend was fortunately for him in Washington, D.C. with two puppies bringing them with everything that was needed for someone who had planned to have two of those cuties, but in the end they had told Jackson's friend, they had change their minds and only wanted one.

Of course they had waited for him to come all the way to their house before telling him that they would only take one puppy.

Gibbs smiled at what his father was telling him, he had suddenly the impression for an unknown reason that someone from above was helping him.

"Todd will be there in about a half hour to forty minutes, Jethro, I told him you would be waiting for him outside because, I imagine that you don't want Abbs to wake up, before you have the puppy, am I right?"

"You are, right. Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome, son. I'm really happy for you and Abby. You'll have to come and visit some day." Jackson told Jethro.

"I will, promise."

The two men said their goodbyes then and hung up the phone. Jackson was so happy that he was impossible for him to go back to sleep. He smiled and when down stairs to make some coffee.

In Washington, D.C. Gibbs smiled to himself when he flipped his cell phone closed and stuffed it in his jeans pocket, he checked his watch and saw he had about fifteen minutes to make himself some coffee. Gibbs could also put on fresh clothes since it was his father's friend that was bringing the dog to him.

Heading back to his basement, he retrieved the bag where he kept some fresh clothes in case of an emergency. Technically this wasn't an emergency, and though he knew he could be really quiet due to his training so many years ago, Jethro Gibbs didn't want to take any risks.

He pulled the bag from out of its place under his work bench and took a new boxer's shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a white undershirt. When he went back in his kitchen he put some coffee powder in his coffee machine and waiting for the brown liquid to pass through. And a few minutes later he was holding a steaming mug of coffee in his hands his thoughts wondering how Abby would react at the puppy, Gibbs smiled as he could easily imagine how she would had seeing the little ball of fur.

He was sure she would love it, she loved animals so much and puppies were so damn cute. He would never admit his thoughts on the little creatures to anyone though.

A smile appeared to his face as he remembered Mortimer, the dog, Abby volunteered to rise to become a seeing-eye dog. He remembered enjoying seeing Mortimer chewing on one of her braids. There had been a light in Abby's eyes back then when she had told them why Mortimer was at NCIS, he had loved it.

And he really hoped to see that same light shine in her eyes again when she would see the puppy. Gibbs had been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized he was trying to gulp for coffee in an empty mug, As he checked his watch, he realized it was time to go wait outside for Todd who soon would be bringing the little German shepherd.

He let his front door ajar, so he would be able to slip back in house easy in case, Todd would carry the dog in a basket.

As he stood in the still morning fresh air Gibbs let his thoughts drift to his wife and daughter, silently thinking them for all they had given him while they were in this world,. Then he thanked Kate silently because he sort of thought this was something to do with all this as well. Seriously what were the odds that a family changes mind about adopting two little bundles of fur? And that this family just happened to live in the same?

He laughed.

Not even two minutes later, he saw a blue van coming to a halt in the street. The NCIS team leader knew instantly that the man who came out of the van was his father's friend, Todd Nolan.

Nolan didn't close the front door of the van after he'd stepped out, he didn't want to risk making too much noise at such an early hour.

He smiled at Gibbs before heading for the back of the vehicle to open the sliding door. Jethro could see lots of toys for dogs from where he was standing as well as blankets and everything a puppy needed. He knew the dogs were cared for.

He smiled and watched has Todd slowly took, a rather large basket out of the blue van. He had been right. Todd Nolan turned around to face him, leaving the slide door open and walked toward Gibbs with a smile. Gibbs nodded and his eyes drifted on the white blanket that was propped up in a ball, and was making soft little moans.

Todd stopped a few inches from Gibbs and handed him the basket, at that very moment, a little black snout pushed its way through the surface to sniff the fresh air as suddenly Gibbs was met with a pair of blue eyes. He smiled and felt his insides melt.

"Hey you... come to see who has adopted you?" He addressed the puppy in a very soft voice while taking the basket over from his father's friend.

"I'm sure, he'll be very happy here." Todd said.

Opening his mouth to ask how much it was. The tall black haired man raised a hand and said it was a gift. Gibbs eyed the man suspiciously, so Todd explained, "I owe you're father, he's saved my daughter a while ago from that robber in his store. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him Looking the man in the eyes for a minute, then Jethro Gibbs nodded his head and the man left. The ex sniper watched him close the sliding door as noiselessly as he could before climbing behind the steering wheel. And he was gone.

Basket in a hand, he goes back inside of his house, looking at the little snout that still peaks form the blanket.

"Now, we gonna get you inside, find a nice place to put your basket and then you and I will go wake up, Abby. What do you say about that?"

As if to show his approval, the puppy moaned softly.

Jethro very softly kicked his front door open with one foot and entered his home, walking a few steps inside he place the basket on the floor, just so he could close the door. When he came back to pick up the basket again, he realized at the little bundle of fur wasn't in there anymore.

Looking around he saw the puppy running toward the kitchen. Gibbs placed the basket on the floor again and sprinted after the very young dog.

"Come back here you little rogue!" He said in a low voice.

He managed to pick him up right before he entered the kitchen. "What exactly did you think you were doing?" He asked as he held it looking in the eyes of the sweet fur ball. He was holding rather close to his face and for an answer to his question Gibbs received a lick on the top of his nose.

"And this I guess... is to win me over?" Gibbs chuckled as the puppy gave a small lick on his nose again while its tiny tail was wiggling.

As he held the dog closer to him and caressed him, he picked up the basket with one hand while holding the puppy with the other and headed for his living room, . After putting the basket near one of the walls before he took the stairs to the first floor all the while caressing the animal he was holding in his arms.

He stopped a few inches from his bedroom door, he looked down and told the dog to stay silent. He then reached out his hand putting it flat on the door and slowly pushed it farther open. The first rays of sun light flooded the room, but it didn't bother Abby who seemed to be still sleeping.

Gibbs watched her sleep for a moment admiring how the sheets hugged her slender body. He realized then how much he had missed seeing a woman lying in his bed in the morning.

Bending down just enough to place a kiss on the puppy's head, and then murmured in its ear., "Come on, buddy we are going to wake her up.

Slowly he approach his bed without making a sound, w When he was standing next to the bed close enough to her face, Jethro set the dog on the bed, and watch silently as the puppy did exactly what he had want him to do.

The dog slowly moved toward her, and stopped watching the sleeping face in front of him. Inquisitively the pup moved even closer when Abby moved her arms further from her face in her sleep, the little creature moved into the space her arm had left, It lay down while Gibbs watched in amazement at how clever the puppy was and then it started to lick her nose.

Abby stirred and moaned bringing her hand to her face at the ticklish sensation on her nose and wanted to wave it away. Her fingers came in contact with something rather cold, and then the tickling stopped on her nose, and happened on her finger for a brief moment before being followed by a soft whimper.

A smile appeared on Gibbs's face when she opened her eyes slowly. When realization sank in, Abby sits up in bed and she pick up the German shepherd puppy and holds it against her chest, not carrying one damn bit that the sheets had slid off of her naked breasts.

"Hey sweetie. What's your name?" She asked.

Gibbs chooses that moment to sit on the bed, leaning closer to her to place a kiss on her lips. "He doesn't have a name yet."

"Huh?" Abby said looking up at him.

"He doesn't have a name yet," he repeated, smiling softly.

Abby studied Gibbs's face for a minute to finally look in his eyes, and a huge smile lit up her face when she realized what his words really meant.

"Gosh, Gibbs is he really?" Abby asked, suddenly really excited.

The man who looked at her nodded his head and there it was again. Yes, that light that had been shining in Abby's eyes when she needed to take care of Mortimer.

"Yeah, this little fellow here is all yours."

"Gibbs you really rule" She said.

"I know that." He smirked then asked her "Well what is his name going to be?"

Abby looked down at German shepherd puppy in her hands. She held him a little farther from her so she could take a good look at the animal then titled her head to the side and thought for a moment.

"The first idea that comes to mind would be to call you Jethro, Jr. But this would only work if I know you were one of his puppies... and if I did that he would remind me too much of..." She told the dog as a tiny wave of sadness covered her eyes for just an instant, but it disappeared as fast as it came when she saw the puppy's bright, intelligent eyes.

"You look like you can easily have your way with people. And something's telling me you're a very smart little one, so I'm gonna call you, Rex!" She said.

Gibbs chuckled. "You're spot on Abbs, he his very clever and found his way with me."

Abby giggled at his words. "No seriously, Gibbs, Rex has a Latin origin and means King, and think if fits this little one pretty well." She explained.

"Seems to fit him well..." Gibbs nods his head in approval. "What do you think? Is Rex a good name for you?" He asked the puppy as he patted his head.

The responds came in the form of a yip, and they saw his little tail wiggle frantically which made them both laugh. "Rex it is." Abby said enthusiastically.

Abby stopped laughing after a moment and a cloud of sadness covered her face, and she held Rex close to her again.

"What is it, Abbs?" Gibbs asked, concerned evident in his voice.

"Gibbs, I want to keep Rex with me, but my landlord doesn't allow me to have a dog, and I don't want to ask McGee to keep him." Abby said has she held the puppy, her hand resting softly on the dogs head as she kept caressing him.

"You won't have to, Abbs, because, Rex is staying here with you."

Abby eyed Gibbs then, trying to find if she was getting the implication of his words, right. She asked him, "Is that your way to ask me to move in with you?"

Gibbs smiled at her sheepishly and answered, "Yes."

Never would she have thought had he would have wanted her to move in with him. She had hopes it would happened someday maybe, and yet, here she was in Gibbs's bed, holding the absolute cutest puppy she had ever seen that he'd got for her. Abby had just received everything she had secretly wanted.

And she knew he was doing all this, giving her all this because Leroy Jethro Gibbs really loved her, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied easily and it had never felt so good to say those words.

Abby squealed in happiness. She slowly put the dog on the bed next to her before throwing herself at the man she loved, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Rex decided that it was time to do some house exploration. He walked on the bed with his little paws to the edge of the bed, where part of the bed sheets still where on the bed and another part were pooling on the floor. Rex started to chew on the sheets and the taste must have been to his likings because he went further to chew another part and tumbled off the bed landing in the pooling the sheet had made.

A bit surprised by what had just happened it took him a few moments to react, and then he shrugged himself out of the sheets and walked out of the room. He ventured in the corridor and came to a halt in front of the bathroom door.

Rex sniffed at the door, pushing a little with his snout, and the bathroom door opened. It hadn't fully closed the last time; Gibbs had been in the bathroom. Wiggling around Rex sniffed at the toilet, he was stranding right under the toilet paper. Something tickled him on his back, he raised his head then.

He was met with the paper and started to play with it,. Rex stated to chew at it and as he pulled at it, he realized the paper came down. He pulled even more, and when the last paper at fallen of the roll the puppy was surrounded by it.

Abby broke the kiss in the need for air, when she could regain some of her breathing "We have a new home, Rex."

She turned to take the puppy but he wasn't there. "Rex?"

She panicked slightly when she didn't see the puppy, and practically jumped out of the bed.

Reaching on the floor for Gibbs's sweat shirt she was wearing last night she put it on before looking under the bed. No puppy to be seen.

"Rex?" Abby called again, no reaction.

She knew the puppy wouldn't react to his name yet, but she hoped he would react to her voice. Still there was no response from the wayward puppy. She looked up at Gibbs with panic in her eyes.

"He can't have gone far."

"Come on, we're gonna look for him."

The both exited the bedroom and walked in the corridor, Abby was walking ahead of Gibbs, but suddenly he pulled at her arm, halting her in her march.

Abby looked at him questioningly.

"I had closed the bad room door the last time, I went." He told her.

Gibbs motioned for her to stay where she was while he went to check. H he switched on the light, and could help laughing. "Abby, come see what I found."

Abby came to stand next to Gibbs in the door way of the bathroom and she burst out in laughter at the scene before her. Rex was sitting in the middle of a pool of toilet paper, and god knew how he had managed to get some of the paper on one side of his head, but the paper covered one of his eyes as well. He looked like a real pirate.

"You sure you don't want to call him, Sparrow?"

Abby looked at him impressed.

"No, Rex is perfect." Abby said, kissing his cheek.

THE END

**A/N: There you go, people I hoped you liked it. Now it's up to the sequel "There is always a Sunrise" where Gibbs is going to have a SERIOUS discussion with McGee.**

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this story.**

**AbbyGibbs**


End file.
